


Pajama Wedding

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the chillest couple i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Best friends who love together, propose together.Hanamaki comes from from a long day of work to cuddle and ask his boyfriend to marry him.





	Pajama Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been gone for a while! (4 months) I haven't had internet for that time but now I do and I have some fics to share! Please enjoy!  
> Thank you to Jade, @JadeHqKnB for beta'ing <3

Minty fresh breath and dryer warm pajamas. This is what awaits Takahiro this one Saturday evening. Unlocking the door to his shared apartment, Hanamaki Takahiro is assaulted with the scent of freshly popped popcorn and linen. An odd combination to others maybe, but it’s one that welcomes and comforts Takahiro nonetheless. He hears dishes clanking in the kitchen, and he follows the sounds, toeing his shoes off at the door. 

“Issei is that you?” he calls out smiling.

“No I’m a burglar but I got hungry halfway through the job.” 

Peeking his head around the corner, Takahiro takes in the sight of Issei in his sweatpants, leaning against the counter arms crossed over his chest and eyes shut. 

“Well Burglar-san, care to watch some movies with me and cuddle?” 

Issei prys and eye open, quirking a brow. “Isn’t that a little gay?”

Takahiro steps completely into the kitchen, walking up to his boyfriend and rests his hands on Issei’s hips. 

“I’m a gay man, Burglar-san. Is that okay with you?” He feigns bashfulness.

“I don’t rob-discriminate,” Issei assures him. Takahiro chuckles as he sighs and moves Issei’s arms out of his way to lean into him. He feels Issei’s strong arms wrap around him and hot breath on his ear. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll put a movie on, yeah?”

Takahiro shivers and cranes his neck to kiss Issei’s chin. “Sounds like a plan.” 

He slips away into their shared bedroom and changes into his softest pair of pajamas. He eyes his sock drawer a moment before pulling it open and takes out a small velvet box. Smiling to himself, he takes a thin gold band from the box, puts it back and tucks the ring into his pocket. 

Issei-sweet, wonderful caring Issei-has blankets pulled out, Bill and Ted’s Epic Adventure start up menu pulled up, and a large bowl of popcorn sits on the coffee table. 

“I’m so in love with you.”

He can always count on Issei to know when he’s had an especially rough day. Oikawa calls it sweet. Iwaizumi calls it creepy. Issei looks up from looking for the remote and huffs out a laugh. Takahiro strides over and pulls the remote from out between the couch cushions and hands it over. With a quick peck on the lips as thanks, Issei drags him down onto the sofa and wraps the gathered blankets around them. Takahiro leans into him, curling up into his side pressing his cold toes into Issei’s warm calves. His boyfriend kicks him and he relents, shoving his feet under the cushions instead and sets his attention to the screen.

A few minutes go by before he digs the ring out of his pocket and turns to Issei. 

“Hey, wanna marry me?”

Takahiro watches surprise morph into fondness on his hopefully soon-to-be-fiance’s face. Issei grins lazily as he rumages into his own pocket pulling out an almost identical ring.

“Hell yeah, only if you marry me back?”

Warmth bursts into his chest as he sticks out his left hand and Issei does the same to slide the rings into each others fingers. They both take a second to admire the new jewelry before fist bumping and returning to cuddling.


End file.
